Thriller
by Ameria Pumpkin
Summary: It's a T.U.F.F. Halloween party and everyone is invited featuring the song Thriller and my new Oc's Dylan and Danielle! One-Shot!


**Hey everyone I wanted to make a story about Halloween with the kids. I will also put my oc's Danielle and Dylan but it was hard to think of a way to introduce them so I just put them in this story.  
**

* * *

It was Halloween night in the city of Petropolis. All the children were were out with there parents trick or treating. The Autumn leaves would fall one at a time looking beautiful in the wind. Let's go see how the Puppy family are spending this holiday.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Alex said.

"I know were all going to a party." Dudley said.

Dudley was dressed as Fred Flintstone for Halloween.

"Hey mom how do I look?" Alex asked.

Alex was dressed as Dracula with a black suit, a red cape, and fangs in his mouth.

"You look handsome now where are the others?" Kitty asked.

Kitty was dressed as Wilma Flintstone for Halloween.

"There up stairs getting dress but I think there almost done." Alex said.

Looks like the Puppy family are going to a Halloween party at T.U.F.F. and are really excited for it.

"Were done!" Amber yelled from upstairs.

"Come down so we can see you." Kitty said.

Then Amber and Kardina came ruining down stairs all happy and exited. Amber was dressed as a zombie with ripped jeans and a ripped white collared shirt with make up to make her look dead and messed up hair. Kardina was wearing a witch costume with a longs black dress with black boots, a witches broom, and a witches hat.

"Aw you both look very nice." Dudley said.

"Wait where's Chase?" Kitty asked.

"I'm right here!" Chase said.

Then he came running down the steps so they could see his costume. Chase was dressed as puss in boots he had on his hat, tall gray men boots, and a sash with a fake Spanish sword in it. With no pants or a shirt on.

"Look at me I'm puss in boots!" Chase said.

"Uh sweetie you look very nice but-" Kitty started but was interrupted by Alex saying,"Dude why are you naked?"

"What I'm not naked." He said.

"Yes you are." Kardina said.

"No I'm not you see Dad doesn't wear any pants and guys can take off there shirts and I'm covered in fur plus I'm wearing a hat, a sash, and boots." Chase explained.

"Okay whatever." Amber said.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Chase said.

Then he went to go and open the door. It was there friend Mia at the door. She was dressed as a pirate with a white blouse with black pants, a pirates hat, gray boots, and a plastic sword.

"Hey Mia!" Everyone greeted.

"Trick or Treat smell my...Wait why are you naked?" Mia asked.

"I'm not naked can we just go now?" Chase asked.

"Yeah let's go." Amber said.

Then they all headed to the door.

"Do you want me to grab his pants?" Dudley whispered to Kitty.

"Go grab the pants." Kitty replied.

Then they all headed to the party at T.U.F.F. H.Q.

()()()()()()()()

"Whoa this party is awesome!" Alex shouted.

"Hello agent Puppy and Katswell welcome to the party." The chief said.

"Thanks chief" Kitty said.

"Wait why is your son naked?" The chief asked.

"I'M NOT NA-Oh forget it give me the pants." Chase said.

"Then Kitty handed him some black pants and he put them on.

I'm going to the food table to get some deviled eggs and candy...But not candy corn I don't touch any of that!" Alex said.

Then he headed to the food table.

"Wait for me! "Chase said as he followed his brother.

"Let's go talk to the DJ" Amber said to her sister and friend.

"Okay." Kardina and Mia said.

Back with Alex and Chase

"Yum deviled eggs!" Alex said.

Then Chase saw a a whole candy bar and reached for it. But when he did he had met with someone's hand as he tried to grab it. He turned around to see a girl the same age as him dressed as Little red riding hood.

"Oh sorry!" Chase said while blushing.

"Oh no it's okay you can have it." She said.

"No wait." Chase said.

Then he broke the candy bar in half and gave her a half.

"Here you go." Chase said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hey Dani have you seen my...Oh hi." a boy said to Chase.

The boy was dressed as a wolf matching the girls red riding hood costume.

"Hey" Chase said.

"Hey Dani how's this?" He asked.

"Oh right hi This is my brother Dylan and I'm Danielle but everyone calls me Dani." She said.

"I'm Chase and this is my brother Alex." He said.

"Hi" Alex said with his mouth stuffed with eggs.

"Yeah he really loves deviled eggs." Chase said.

"Nice costumes Puss and Dracula." Dani said.

"Yep and your Red riding hood and the wolf." Alex said.

"You got it!" Dylan said.

()()()()()()()()

"Excuse me DJ." Mia said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you play a song for us?" Kardina asked.

"Sure what song?" He asked.

"Thriller!" Amber said.

"Nice choice" He said.

()()()()()()()()()

"So your parents are T.U.F.F. agents two?" Alex asked.

"Yeah It's pretty cool who are your parents?" Dylan asked.

"Them." Chase said while pointing to them.

"Cool" Dani said.

Then the music started playing.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

"Oh my god I love this song!" Dani said._  
_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

"Yeah I know right." Alex said._  
_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

"Come on let's go dance." Dylan said.

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_  
_You're paralyzed_

Then they all ran to the dance floor and started the Thriller dance. To there surprise Dylan and Dani were very good dancers

_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_  
_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_  
_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!_  
_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind_  
_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade_  
_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_  
_(They're open wide)_  
_This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_  
_[From: . ]_  
_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial_  
_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_  
_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen_  
_I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night_  
_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a_  
_Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_  
_Darkness falls across the land_  
_The midnight hour is close at hand_  
_Creatures crawl in search of blood_  
_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby_  
_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'_  
_Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air_  
_The funk of forty thousand years_  
_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_  
_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_  
_Your body starts to shiver_  
_For no mere mortal can resist_  
_The evil of the thriller_

The song was over and the kids were giving each other high fives.

"Wow you guys are awesome dancers!" Chase said.

"Thanks" The twins said together.

"Whoa you guys were awesome!" Kardina said.

"Hey guys this is Dylan and Dani, and This is Mia, Amber and, Kardina." Chase said.

"Hi nice to meet you!" Amber said.

()()()()()()()()()()

"That was a great party!" Mia said.

The party had ended and everyone had left but them.

"To bad it had to end." Alex said.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys." Chase said.

"Wait." Dani said.

Then she grabbed a napkin and wrote her there number on it.

"Here so we can stay in touch." She said.

"Kids time to go." Kitty said.

Then Mia, Amber, Kardina, Alex and Chase left with there them and headed to the car.

"Best...party...ever" Chase said as they drove away.

**The end**

**I had fun writing this. Hope you like the new characters I was gonna pair Dani and Chase together But I don't know who to pair Dylan with what do you guys think Amber or Kardina anyway thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
